Modern plunger designs require complex sheet metal weldments. The weldments are made up of stiffeners, cross-members, needle guides, shim rollers or plates, plunger guide skis and knives. This type of construction results in high production costs. Additionally, when plunger damage occurs, serviceability to repair damaged sections is very difficult as it may require the entire plunger to be removed even though the damage may be localized.